


E2-Laurel/Kara Art

by cherryontop



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryontop/pseuds/cherryontop
Summary: (late AO3 reposting: art done in 2019 for fandom giftbox)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2019





	E2-Laurel/Kara Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



> (late AO3 reposting: art done in 2019 for fandom giftbox)


End file.
